The new Asahina Child
by Pixelimage2013
Summary: As you know the Asahina Family is big enough especially with Ema now. But what if Miwa adopts another child, a boy this time! Glenis Gwenoldon Yuskie is now part of the Asahina family, how will he deal with his huge new family, and how will this family deal with him? And what has happened in his past that caused him to hate being called a kid?My first story light fluff
1. Chapter 1: Glenis

The New Asahina Child

**None of the characters besides some side characters and my original character Glenis Gwenldon Yuskie belong to me ,the other characters belong to their respected makers. **

**The new Asahina Child **

_I now stood in front of Asahina Apartments, my new home as my new mother Miwa Asahina and my new father Rintarou Asahina unpacked my suit cases from their car. From today on I'll be part of their family and be living with 14 siblings. I looked at the building carefully and memorized the area surrounding it, since I tended to get lost a lot. _

_"Are you nervous?" Mother asked as she carried two suitcases to me. _

_"No not really, I just feel strange right now" I answered. _

_"That's called being nervous Glen" Mother said while laughing. __ "Oh, really, well at least that's something" I said nonchalantly. __"What's something?" father asked while walking towards us with the last 3 suitcases. __ "Nothing Honey, just help me carry these suitcases inside" mother said smiling. We went inside and mother and father started to talk to some of the tenants about something. _

_"Do you want to go up ahead?" Mother asked me right when I was about to sit on a bench. _

_ "Do I have to?" I said. She walked over to me and smiled, _

_ "Don't worry It'll be fine". I smiled tiny bit before I walked to the elevator with two of my small bags. I waved goodbye to my parents as the elevator doors closed. The trip up seemed to take forever and the elevator music was drowned out by my heartbeat. The elevator stopped and the door opened once more to reveal the 5th floor. I took a deep breath and stepped inside. When I looked around I saw a beautiful girl with brown hair staring at me in slight annoyance I got lost in her perfect dark hazel eyes before I noticed that she was talking to me. _

_"I'm sorry young man but you can't be up here" she said softly. _

_ "You must be my new sister, correct?" I said and her face immediately lit up. _

_ "You're my new brother?!" she asked loudly getting the attention of somebody from downstairs _

_"Ema, What's wrong" the man said from downstairs. _

_ "U-um" Ema said as I walked to the railing that overlooked a group of brothers. It took time for them to notice me but they did. __ "Hello" I said unsure of what to say to them before I went downstairs to greet them properly. When I stood in front of them bowed respectably and started to introduce myself. _

_ "My name is, Glenis Gwenoldon Asahina, I'm your new brother" I said, smiling at the word "brother". Some of them relaxed and what seemed like the oldest stood up and put his hand on my shoulders. I accidentally tensed up forgetting that we would be brothers from now on. _

_ "No need to bow we're brothers now" he said smiling and taking his hand off my shoulders. _

_ "I'm Masaomi the eldest son" he siting down next to a young boy who was basically jumping up and down in his seat from happiness before he finally ran up to me and introduced himself. _

_"Hi! I'm Wataru the youngest" he said with the biggest smile I've ever seen. I couldn't help but smile too, \_

_"Nice to meet you Wataru". Before I could get introduced to the rest the elevator door opened and mother and father walked out. Wataru got happier, if that's even possible, from the sight of his parents coming home. From what I know Mother and Father rarely come home, so I'm guessing he misses them._


	2. Chapter 2: What it's like to be loved

**Chapter 2: What it means to be love**

"_We're home, darlings!" Mother exclaimed putting down my suitcases and coming downstairs to hug Wataru.  
__ "Did you get introduced to your brothers yet?" Mother asked.  
__"Not completely Mother, you came in just as I was getting started" I said as respectful as possible.  
__ "Okay then I'll introduce them to you" she said taking the arm of Ema.  
__ "This is Ema, my stepdaughter" she stated smiling at Ema who smiled back shyly. I could tell that Ema would be a nice sister to have, but I couldn't place the way her brothers looked at her though it seemed odd.  
"Please take care of me" I said bowing by instinct. Before my new sister could say anything else Mother moved to a strange blond man wearing a monks clothing. "This is Kaname the Third son, he is actually better than he looks" Mother said laughing at the last part.  
"What does that mean?" Kaname asked laughing too .I smiled internally, I think that I'll really love this family._

_ "Nice to meet you new little brother" he said turning his attention back to me.  
"Nice to meet you too Kaname-san" I responded but he seemed displeased at what I said. If he really was unhappy he couldn't say so because Mother went quickly to another younger looking man with creme hair.  
"And this beauty is Louis, the eighth son" she said putting a hand on Louis's shoulder.  
"Hello Glen-kun, I hope we get along" Louis said smiling softly.  
"Me too" I said, not smiling because my face started to hurt from smiling too much today._

"_And that's pretty much it for now," Mother said going to what I believed was the kitchen and checking a list.  
" Ukyo should be finishing up a case and coming home soon, Inori had a field trip today and should also be coming soon, Hikaru's coming tonight, and so is Natsume, Futo is coming tomorrow, Tsubaki and Azusa should be here already, and Subaru has a game and wont be coming until later tonight" she said effortlessly. Honestly I was surprised, since I was not used to have such a busy family, let alone an actually family._

"Anyway you guys talk a bit, I'll be upstairs with your father putting away your stuff in your room" she said quickly shooing Father in the direction she wanted to go. Once she left it was silent for a bit as I stared at the way she went. Some people might hate this kind of quiet but I liked it, it was a combination of silence and uncertainty.  
"So, Glen," Ema said disrupting the silence.  
"Yes" I said turning my head to her.  
"How do you feel, I know that I was overwhelmed when I learned that I would be getting 13 brothers" Ema asked.  
"Well, it is different, but I think I'll be fine, I'm actually excited to meet my new brothers." I said smiling at her. Suddenly I felt a hand yank me down on to the couch. I stared at the face of the person who pulled me on the couch. I sat on the couch correctly and decided to not take offense to that action. I fix my black hair before turning to Kaname.  
"You know you could have just asked me to sit down if you really wanted me to so much" I said.  
"Aw, I can't act brotherly with my new brother" he said grinning.  
"No, not in that way" I responded.  
"But, anyway Glen-kun I wanted to know something," Louis interjected so I turned to him next.  
"How old are you? Even though you look really young you act so mature" he said softly to which I frowned immediately at the mention of my age. He noticed this and cocked his head to the side in concern. Just then the elevator dinged and the door opened saving me from that situation. Two boys who looked strikingly similar to each other stepped out and they looked over the balcony.  
"Hey! You guys didn't tell he was already here" the white haired boy yelled before running down the steps to meet me.  
"Don't scare our new brother Tsubaki" the other boy chastised his excited brother.  
"You're so mean Azusa" Tsubaki wined.  
"Don't mind my brother, nice to meet you..." he said trailing off.  
" Glenis G." I finished his sentence for me.

* * *

Okay than that's it for now i hope to update at least every 4-3 days because i really love writing these anyway I'm going to put some information about how Glenis looks like.

He has jet black hair,and purple eyes and that's pretty much all i'm gonna say anything else will be in the story.

- Pixelimage2013


	3. Chapter 3: Family

Oh my god I cant believe so many people actually like this. Thank you so much if you decide to like or follow,or even review. I'll definitely continue to write this story and try to update every 4 to 3 days but no promises. :D Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Family_**

_ " Well, nice to meet you Glen-kun, if I call you that" he said shaking my hand and smiling at me.  
" You can call me whatever you want to, Azusa-san" I said unintentionally sounding stranger than I meant to. I looked at Tsubaki who was next to Ema whispering to her about something, because i expected him to greet me properly.I could see Tsubaki slowly start to hold hands with Ema before Azusa hit him on the head causing him to yelp. I heard Wataru laugh, and Kaname chuckle at their brother.  
" Why'd you do that for Azusa" he said rubbing his head a bit.  
" Stop flirting with our sister and introduce yourself to our new brother" Azusa said sounding really angry at his brother.  
" Fine," Tsubaki huffed and stood in front of me " Nice to meet you Glen" he said smiling despite his prior annoyance. Normally I would be quite pleased at that moment but the way he said it, like he was talking to a child, made me upset. Even though, I shrugged off my feelings so to not be rude.  
" Please take care of me Tsubaki-san" I said politely.  
" So, Glen-kun what do you think about this family so far " Azusa asked sitting down between me and Masaomi and Wataru.  
" Aww~, no fair Azu-san I wanted to sit next to big brother" Wataru said, pouting and when he said that I was elated. Even though he didn't know know my age he still had figured out that I was older than him, but he called me **Big brother **which was completed unexpected. I was so happy I couldn't stop the giant smile that appeared on my face.  
_

_ " It's a new experience for me I've never had a family before, plus it seems like every brother here would be a pleasure to meet" I said still smiling a bit.  
" Really, well that's good , you seemed really optimistic" Tsubaki said taking a seat next to Ema who was also smiling. Then I started to hear a strange noise,like a tiny screeching noise. The others noticed it too but seemed to know what it was. Just then a blue squirrel ran up to Ema and jumped on her lap. The others weren't surprised at this so when they noticed that I was surprised, Ema was the one to explain first.  
" This is my pet Juli, Juli this is my new brother Glenis " Ema said to me and Jul. It looked like Juli said something to Ema before he promptly jumped on my lap and eyeballed me like he was trying to see what kind of person I was.  
" Juli!" Ema exclaimed, like she was worried something would happen. The animal seemed to be staring me down, like a police officer trying to see if someone was dangerous. The animal chirped loudly at me for awhile before he was finally grabbed by Ema.  
" So sorry about him he can be a little bit defensive" she said sheepishly._

_ " No need to apologize, sometimes pets can be little guardians protecting you at all times" I said kindly. When I said that Louis, Ema, and Juli exchanged looks which got me confused.  
" More than you know Glen-kun" Ema said giggling and Louis just smiled. But at that point I had decided to leave it at that deciding to ask a question that had been on my mind for a while.  
" Excuse me, Azusa-san, if you don't mind me asking, but where did you and Tsubaki go, Mother said something about you being in the house but you weren't" I asked.  
" Oh I don't mind at all" he said looking at his brother who was grinning.  
" We were Buying a drama CD" he said delving into a plastic back and pulling out a CD with a Anime photo on it.  
" Read the back" Azusa said and I did. On the back of the CD was a list of all the voice actors on the C, but the first name that I noticed was Tsubaki Asahina and right below that was Azusa Asahina. I looked quickly at the brothers who were smiling at me then back to the CD then back to them.  
" You guys are voice actors!" I said loudly unable to suppress my surprise, I knew that this family had an idol, but voice actors too. My response was met be a series of nods and Kaname chuckling at my surprise.  
" Not just voice actors, but the best voice actors around" Wataru shouted admiration in his eyes and Masaomi nodded his head agreeing with him. The elevator door dinged and opened and a man with yellow hair and a suit walked down the stairs looking a bit tired. His eyes widened as soon as he saw me. I guessed that he was Ukyo since Mother said something about a case, which I was guessing was a Court case and people who go to court usually wear suits.  
" Azusa, Tsubaki who's this" the man said wearily.  
" This is our new brother Ukyo" Tsubaki said motioning his hands around me. So I guessed right he was Ukyo. I sat up and bowed to him respectfully but he seemed taken aback by my formality.  
" No need to be formal, this is your home now" he said smiling at me.  
" Nice to meet you Ukyo-," I was about to say " san" but I caught __myself " my name is Glenis Gwenoldon Asahina but you can just call me Glen"  
" Well, nice to meet you Glen, I'm Ukyo the second son" he said taking a long looked at me before getting up from his crouched position.  
" Are you hungry Glen lunch was supposed to be 3 hours ago but I was not here to cook it" he said taking a look at the list Mother looked at before.  
" No not really, I had lunch already" I said not wanting him to worry, if he even was.  
" That's good, so I guess I'll just start preparing Dinner" he said taking out a few pots and pans.  
" Come on Wataru, you've got to finish your homework right" Masaomi said taking Wataru off him.  
" AW~ but wanted to hang out with big brother" Wataru wined.  
" Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to hang out with your new brother later, okay" Masaomi said taking reluctant Wataru's hand and walking with him upstairs._

_ " Okay, then I'll __finish extra quickly" Wataru said before diapering into the hallway.  
" Isn't he adorable" Kaname said with a smile on his face to me and I nodded.  
" Yep, diffidently" I said back pondering by adorable little brother for a while .  
" But not as adorable as you, of course" he added grinning. To which my face heated to the color of mars and I looked at him, first with surprise, but now with Scorn. He started to laugh when he saw my face and so did Tsubaki which angered me to the point that I snapped.  
" Oh will you please **shut up" **I said angrily giving Kaname a death Glare. Their laughter was stopped immediately and they looked at me with pure shock. Pleased with my results I got up from my spot on the couch and made my way to the stairs to look for my room.  
" Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room" I said smiling, before absconding to the hallway._

* * *

For anyone waiting to know Glens age will be in the next chapter, it was going to be in this one but this chapter turned out to be longer than expected.I would have updated sooner but I had school, which is a pain. XD But anyway Bye

- PixelImage2013


	4. Chapter 4: I'd rather not talk about it

** So here's the chapter that a lot of you have been waiting for, the chapter where you lean Glen's age. I'm actually planning to draw Glen and upload the drawing for this story, though it might take sometime and a lot of redraws. So for those who actually want to see an illustration of Glen please tell me so I'll have more motivation to do so. Anyway please enjoy  
- Pixelimage2013**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: I'D RATHER NOT TALK ABOUT IT****  
**

After I had successfully absconded from the living room I retreated to a corner in the hallway. I sat down for a minute in the corner thinking about what I had just done. I wouldn't say that I regretted getting angry at my brothers but I was sure that I would regret it soon. After about 4 or 5 minutes of sitting there I got up and started to search for my new room. And now I was in front of a door that I was sure led to my room, for I could hear Mother and father shuffling about in there. I accidentally knocked on the door by instinct, since I was not so used to the whole " you don't have to be so formal" thing.

" Coming!" Mother said as she opened the door. Her expression brightened and she stepped back to allow me to enter my room.  
" You didn't have to knock, silly-billy, this is your room" she said laughing. I blushed and before stepping into the light pink room.  
" Sorry, instinct" I mumbled taking in the medium sized room.  
" Hm? What did you say Glen?" Father asked after he closed a cabinet.  
" Nothing" I said nervously blushed even deeper. Father looked at me for a bit, then shrugged and continued to fix at table that stood right by the small balcony window. I looked around and found by bed in the right corner of the room right by the bath room and my bean bag chair somewhere on the floor. My beautiful green and purple lava lap rested peacefully on the small table while the rest of my stuff was yet to be unpacked. Mother put her arm around me and brought me close.  
" What do you think, Glen? Better than the orphanage?" she asked smiling at me.  
" Diffidently" I responded as positively as possible even though most of my memories of the orphanage are negative.  
"Thank you Mother and Father, for helping fix my room" I said, smiling in their direction. Suddenly I hear a loud thump sound and the distress of my sister. Mother looked at Father, sighed and then took my hand and started to make her way to the living room with me. We make our way to the stairs and I see a redheaded boy sitting at the base of the stairs and rubbing a bruise on his head. Ema was right beside him, with a worried expression on her face. I heard someone open the fridge and get what I believe was an ice pack.  
"Yusuke!, are you all right?" Mother exclaimed while walking down the stairs carefully, since the boy's stuff was scattered in various places on the stairs.  
" Huh!, Mother when did you get hear? " Yusuke said trying to get up until Ukyo, who had come in earlier with an ice pack, forced him down.  
" Don't force yourself Yusuke" Ukyo said putting an ice pack on his bruise but it was at that time that Yusuke noticed me.  
" Who's that?" Yusuke said trying to stand up but ultimately failing and getting caught by Ema. Kaname chuckled, Ukyo sighed, and mother did a combination of the two. While Yusuke just blushed and stopped trying to get up. The whole time I could hardly suppress the smile that eventually appeared on my face: I already like this person.

" Kaname help me get him to the couch?" Ukyo asked tiredly. Kaname just shrugged and after a lot of effort from the both of them, they managed to get him to the couch in one piece. By then I had made myself present in front of him which surprised him.  
" Yusuke, this is your new brother, Glenis " Mother said and pointed to me.  
" Nice to meet you Yusuke-san" he said . I blushed a bit when I had extended my hand for him to shake it.  
" N-nice to meet you to, Glenis" he stammered, while shaking my hand.  
" Just call me Glen" I said, sounding much creepier then I had intended. Then I heard the elevator door open, and Mother who had started to make her way upstairs, started talking to someone.  
" Oh, hello Mother I didn't think you were already here." I heard, someone say and from the looks of it, it's probably another brother ; I'm going to have to get used to this."

Your new brother's downstairs, Iori you should go meet him" she said sweetly before disappearing into the hallway. A few seconds earlier I see a man with grey hair peer over the balcony then start to make his way downstairs.

" Oh, Iori your home already" Ukyo said, closing the refrigerator and peering over the counter at his brother.  
" Yeah the bus home took shorter than expected " he said and the whole time he didn't stop looking at me, so I couldn't help feel nervous under his gaze. Yusuke gave me a question look when I moved closer to him. Then Iori smiled at me and sat down next to me.  
" Hello, I'm Iori the tenth son" he said still smiling and holding out his hand. I suddenly didn't feel so nervous anymore and I tentatively shook his hand.  
" I'm Glenis, your new brother" I responded to which he chuckled to.  
" I know" he said but then turned to Kaname who whispered him something that I could not hear so he wasn't able to see the blush on my cheeks. Yusuke, though looked at Iori with confusion when he he nodded his head and turned back to my wearing a mysterious smile.  
" Anyway, Glen, welcome to the Asahina Family, though I suppose that you haven't met most of them." he stated turning his head to me.  
" Yeah from what I know I haven't met Futo, Natsume, Subaru, and Hikaru" I said, really proud of the fact that I remembered every name that mother mentioned. Iori looked at me strangely," You seem like a really smart person Glen". I smiled in response kind of flattered.  
" Thank you, Iori-san" I said while picking up the ice pack that Yusuke dropped.  
" What kind of education do you have? " he asked.  
" Oh-uh, I haven't completed High school but I have finished the SAT test, and I'm in the middle of studying for a college scholarship test" I said not meaning to bragged.  
" That's what I thought, seemed like the kind of person to be a child prodigy" Iori said, and even though he used **that** dreaded word, I was flattered none the lest.

" No, I'm not that great" I stammered feeling my face get hot. Yet all he did was smile and continue.  
" And you sound much older than you look,I mean if I were to talk with you on the phone I would have a hard time believing that your a kid" Iori said as his smile seemed to grow more mischievous. By then my blush had intensified and I just placed my head in my hand. I could hear Kaname laugh and Ukyo sigh.  
After a few seconds I sighed too, and glared at Iori who was still smiling.  
" Sorry about that Glen, Kaname ask me to" he said putting the blame on Kaname. I looked at Kaname who was smirking: I knew I would regret that soon.  
" You know, it's not really nice to tell your new brother to shut up" he said and for all I know an imaginary arrow struck my heart at that moment.  
"Sorry..." I said as my mood came to an all time low.  
" Don't worry little brother, I forgive you, though you should say sorry to Tsubaki" he said getting up and stretching.

" Okay" I sighed.  
" That's good" he teased, and messed up my hair before walking upstairs.  
" Call me when dinner is ready" he said to no one in particular before going into the left hallway. I huffed and fixed my hair. I decided to ignore that for now, I would deal with that later.I suddenly felt like I was exhausted and overwhelmed from this whole entire day so I was going to go to my room and sleep. I got up but I was stopped by Iori.  
" What's wrong Glen? Did that upset you that much?" Iori asked.  
" No, I just going to rest a bit" I said making sure to say " rest " instead of " nap" because that would make me sound like a child.

" You want to take a nap Glen, why don't you do it here" he said unintentionally pissing me off. Does he think I'm a child, does he think that I am a child because I'm not. I may look like a child , I may be a child but I'd rather not be. I'd rather be treated like I'm a grown adult, but no. Its always a " but you are a child" or a " what's wrong with you " when I tell them that I'd rather be treated like an adult. That's why leave the area when the topic of my age comes into the conversation, because they never understand, no one ever does. That's why I hate being 12, I hate everything about it.

" Glen! what's wrong " Iori said snapping me out of thought's that when I noticed that I was crying. That was another problem, whenever I felt like crying I couldn't stop myself from crying which just made everything worse. I had to leave I didn't care where I just had to leave before I hurt someone else. I was about to leave but then Iori grabbed my arm. I couldn't stop myself from wrenching my hand away from him.

" Don't touch me!" I yelled harshly, before I realized what I was saying. My face was now drenched with tears and I started to escape thee room before I hurt anyone else. That was another problem I could't stop myself from saying hurtful things when I'm upset that's why I escape from sensitive topics. But it never works out because they always try to help and they just get hurt. I walked for minutes before I sat down in a corner and cried alone. It was all things that I've done before, pretty pathetic right? They didn't even stop me that time, probably because their mad or scared of "breaking me again". I heard shuffling around me but I didn't care, I was too busy crying my eyes.  
" Glen where are you!' I heard Ema say faintly and then a gasp.  
" Glen! what's wrong" she said bu I didn't even bother opening my eyes, because I was still crying. She noticed this and didn't ask anything she hugged me, and tried her hardest to calm me down. After a few minutes I had calmed down to the point where I could actually answer her. Even though I did end up calming down she still continued to hug me, and I liked it. She felt so so warm and safe. We sat there for a moment until I began to feel really drowsy and before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

Sorry about the feels and about not uploading a new chapter sooner. But anyway now you know Glen's age. He's 12 years old. Next chapter i'm planning on doing an authors' POV or one of the siblings' POV. Because he'll be asleep for some time. So next time I'll try to update sooner. Bye~  
-Pixelimage2013


	5. Chapter 5: Weeping Child

**HI GUYS! This is Chapter 5, sorry it took so long to get out I was super busy these past few days. Hopefully I'm planning on releasing chapter 6 right after this one. Oh, and I am in the process of drawing Glen for you guys, It took forever to get the design of him right and now all that's left is to draw a last copy and upload it. Anyway, thank you for reading and fav/reviewing, it means a lot to me**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Weeping Child**

** (_ Ema's P.O.V)_**

I was coming downstairs after I had felt a strange sense of unhappiness in the air, even though I knew that it was probably superstition that didn't stop me from going to the living room. Once I was there however I saw a grim look on Iori's face like he had done something wrong.

Iori what's wrong, where's Glen" I asked after I noticed that my new little brother was not with him.  
" He... ran away crying Ema," Iori said quietly, and seemed depressed. I was really surprised and sad, even though something seemed different about Glen, I liked him already and would hate him to cry.  
" What! Where is he we've got to find him!" I said really distressed at the moment.

" He said, not to touch him, sis, maybe it's a good idea to let him cool down" Iori stated, which would make sense in any other situation but for some reason I didn't want to do that I wanted to find him and comfort him no matter what the problem was.  
" I think we should find him first, I mean who knows where he is now" I said and I started to walk around.  
" If that's the case let's split up and search," Iori said walking into one of the branching hallways in the living room.

" Okay" I exclaimed before hurrying into one hallway, not wanting to waste any time. After a few minutes of searching I heard a soft sniffling sound omitting from one of the rooms. I walked silently to the door I believed the sound was coming from and carefully opened the door. The sight that I saw was absolutely heartbreaking. Glen was sitting in a corner, folded in on himself and crying his crying was overflowing yet contained like he had trained himself to cry quietly. The moment I saw him I rushed to his side.

" Glen! Whats wrong?" I asked him but soon realized that he couldn't hear me, or if he could ,he couldn't talk to me. I decided that I needed to calm him down, so I carefully wrapped my arms around him and pat his back softly. And instead of calming him down it seemed to make him sob loader, he cried so much like a baby and if this wasn't a serious moment I would say that he was shockingly adorable. After awhile his sobs became quieter and soon he stopped crying all together. I watched him as his face grew peaceful and he clung to me lovingly. A small smiled graced his face as he fell asleep and I sat there for a moment wondering if I should try to move or not, I didn't want to disturb him. Fortunately Iori showed up in the hallway with Kaname, talking way too loud for comfort.

" Sh~" I said waving them in here. They were silenced immediately and came to my Kaname saw sleeping Glen in my arms he smirked.  
" It seems like he fell asleep after I calmed him down" I said whispering as to not wake up Glen.  
" The only problem I see here is how we get him back to the living room, while not waking him up" Iori said staring intently at Glen. So we sat there for a moment, until Kaname offered to carry him on his back.  
" Are you sure you'll be able to carry him Kaname?" I asked worriedly.

" Well it's either that, or we leave him here" he responded.  
" I guess we can try that" Iori said finally. In the end Kaname was able to carry Glen and we were making our way back to the living room.  
" Jesus this kid is light, does he only eat salad?" Kaname said looking back at Glen, who was still asleep.  
" Now,now Kaname were not here to judge" Iori said jokingly to which I smiled to. No matter how long I'm with this family they always find a way to make me smiled more than yesterday. We finally got to the living room, only to find Tsubaki and Azusa on the couch. Once we got there they didn't seem to notice Glen.  
" Hi, guys, Where were you? " Azusa said before he finally noticed Glen. His shocked expression made me giggle. By that time Tsubaki notice too and made his way towards to sleeping figure on Kaname's back.  
" My,my what happened here" Tsubaki said with a mischievous grin on his face. Azusa, who was on the couch, also came to marvel at the sight his twin was looking at.  
" Yeah, what happened Kaname-san" he said.

" Oh him, he just fell asleep, somewhere where he wasn't supposed to so I decided to carry him here." Kaname said carefully, starting to put sleeping Glen on the couch.  
" You know you could have woken him if carrying him was too much" Azusa said as Glen was finally placed on the couch.  
" It was no problem that kids light as a feather, plus Ema didn't want to wake him" Kaname said stretching.  
" Oh, you'll do anything, only if nee-san wants it, isn't that right Kaname- nii-san " I heard an ever so familiar voice say from the balcony.I watched Tsubaki's face grow sour and he didn't as so much look at the balcony.  
"Welcome back, Futo-san, but what are you doing back so soon, you weren't supposed to come back until tomorrow" Iori asked as Futo made his way downstairs.

" My show was canceled because of weather, so I'm here early" Futo said smirking at Tsubaki who still had a sour I heard the fridge close and saw Ukyo peak over the counter.  
" Futo!, I thought you were going to be here tomorrow" he said a bit too loud, Futo noticed this and dealt with the issue.  
+" Shh~" he said pointing at Glen who was, surprisingly still sleeping. So I figured he must be a heavy sleeper.  
" So is this my new brother?" Futo asked sitting next to Glen and if on cue Glen began to stir. And just like that he opened eyes only to meet face to face with Futo. He was surprisingly unfazed as he got up and looked around the room.

" Good morning Glen" Iori said smiling. Glen just yawned and then turned to Futo.  
" Futo, right?" he said, completely out it for a moment, to which I smiled to. Unfortunately there was now a frown on Futo's face, but I didn't know why.  
" Yeah and you are?" Futo asked rudely, but thankfully Glen looked like he didn't take offense to it, probably because he was out of it.

" Glenis Gwenoldon Asahina, but you can just call me Glen if you want " Glen said staring at Futo. I had a bad feeling about this. But Futo didn't say anything back and just stared at Glen as Kaname, Tsubaki, Azusa, and Iori left the living room and went into the kitchen. Glen notice this intense staring too and just smiled sarcastically at Futo.

" What's wrong Futo-san" he said which made Futo smirk.  
" Nothing, welcome to Family, Glen-kun" Futo said ruffling Glens hair before going upstairs. I sighed, it was a good thing nothing serious. I turned my attention to Glen, who had yawned once again.  
" Sorry about him, he's always like that" I said smiling sheepishly.  
" I like Futo-san" Glen said simply causing me to be really surprised, not that Futo's a bad person it just takes time to get used to him. I smiled at my innocent brother which made him raised his eyebrows.

" Hey Glen..." I said, since I was not sure if I should bring this up or not.  
" What?" he asked turning his head to me.  
" Why were you crying?" I asked which made him frown.  
" U-um, you don't have to answer me if you don't want" I stammered.  
" Well, um," Glen said" it's just that I remembered something from my past"

"Oh, are you alright now?" I asked since I didn't feel right prying into his life right now.  
" Yeah" he said simply and we sat there for a bit in silence.  
" Um... Ema," Glen started, blushing.  
" Yeah Glen-kun" I said.

" Thank you" he said which reminded me about, hugging him.  
" No problem," I said blushing also" I'm your big sister now, I'm suppose to help you" When I said that he smiled at me. It made me wonder what would get him so upset that he would huddle into a corner and hide. We had no more time to talk because Ukyo had already finished dinner and now called us to the living room. By that time mother and father had already come downstairs and were talking with Ukyo. Soon everybody start coming down into the dining room. When everybody was sitting at the table, Glen seemed overwhelmed with how much brothers he had , just like me.

Dinner was normal except that there was one person getting the most attention.  
" So Glen, you never really did answer my question" Louis said when Glen was in the middle of drinking.  
" What question?" Glen asked.  
" About your age" Louis said and Wataru joined in.  
" Oh yeah!, Glen looks the same age as Wataru but older" Wataru said leaning over the table.  
" Wataru!" Masaomi chastised, before pulling Wataru back in his seat, and as he did so some of us laughed.  
" Oh that question," Glen said finally" I'm 12"

* * *

**So sorry for not updating sooner and ending it at almost the same note. The reasoning behind that is that in the next chapter Glen's going to meet Hikaru, Natsume, and Subaru so I kind of wanted to start the story off by his perspective. Um by the time I'm writing this ending part I have finished the sketch of Glen and is now doing the inking and coloring process so I hope it turns out good and I don't mess up XD. Anyway I'm planning on doing an intermission after chapter 6 or before listing the brothers opinion of Glen so far, and I probably do that again later in the story. So yeah, I'll make sure to make chapter 6 quickly this time. Bye~  
- Pixelimage2o13**


	6. Intermission

**Hi Guys this is the Intermission I was talking about in chapter 5, which is pretty much just short paragraphs about the siblings opinion of Glen so far starting with the youngest to oldest. So if you like this idea please tell me so I can do it later on in the story and if you don't... I don't know what to say about that (lol). Oh yeah can someone give me an idea of what nickname Wataru should give Glen it'd be much appreciated.**

* * *

**Wataru **  
  
I can't believe Gle-nii-san is only one year older than me!He is so cool!He's gonna hang out with me all the time and play with me. And he might be going to the same school I am! I am so excited to have him as a onii-san now!

**Futo_  
_  
**The kid is special I can at least admit that. Something about him screams professional, like he's someone I'll come to respect, which is weird because I'm older than him. He holds his head high unlike most kids I've seen before. At first I didn't like him but then he had the gall to challenge me which definitely got my  
attention. It's seems like I'll get along with my new kid brother just perfectly.

**Yusuke  
**

Well I don't know what to think of my new brother right now, I didn't get to know him really well. He's seems really smart and too complicated for me to understand. At first he seemed a little tense but at dinner he was... looser? I don't know how to explain it but I hope he doesn't cause problems in the family we already have enough. Besides that he actually kind of cute, in his own special way. When I heard that he was 12 I was happy for Wataru who was the most happiest out of us. Now he has someone around his age to play with. I also saw Futo casting curious glances at him, I hope that he's not planning anything. For some reason Him and Glen seem eerily similar... I don't know maybe I'm just over-thinking things again.

**Iori**

Honestly I didn't know what to think when I first saw Glen. He peeked my interest instantly which isn't something that normally happens. He had perfect posture and calm energy around him. I also thought he was quite cute when he got embarrassed. Then in an instant he got serious and told Kaname and Tsubaki to shut up which surprised me, I didn't know then that Glen wasn't just a well-mannered kid. He seemed adult like in the way he held himself up. I was actually glad mom and dad adopted him, I knew that we would get along some how. But then when I saw him start to cry I tried to help but he just told me not to touch. And even though I won't show it that really hurt. I t made me wonder what would get him so upset and for a moment I was scared that I might make him cry again so I just let him leave. Then after Ema found him I saw him in a peaceful state with a small smile on his face. It was then I decided that I was going to protect Glen, because no matter how much of an adult he acts like I know now that he's still a child at heart. When I heard he was twelve I was not surprised I guessed that he was around the same age as Wataru. It seems like my new brother mad his way into my heart in one day. Later I also decided that I would pick a flower for him probably a Dandelion.

**Louis**

I could already tell that my new brother, is a perfect fit for this looks young but acts like an adult. I watched Ema get along instantly with Glen, which was good. I only was with him for a while but I could tell that he was different. I'm kind of curious about his past, I know that he came from an orphanage like me because mother told me but nothing else. I hope that everything goes nicely between him and the rest of the brothers it would be bad if he somehow didn't feel welcome. I sort of feel like I have an obligation to protect my new little brother.

**Azusa**

When I first saw Glen he seemed a little odd. But I shrugged that off and just introduced myself. I could tell that Tsubaki was interested in our new brother and I was starting to be too. He was young, about the same age as Wataru which was good. He had black hair, like me which was nice. He also had purple eyes which was normal. Yet he was able to walk to into our life easily. When I had told him about being voice actors, he was very surprised, ecstatic almost and reminded me of Wataru who always had that same expression when I would talk about work. When he told Tsubaki to shut up I was a little mad but, I mostly struggling to not laugh at my brothers shocked expression. Then I saw him sleeping on Kaname's back while he carried him which threw me totally off track. I marveled at how cute our new little brother was, and my opinion of him changed immediately. I was apprehensive at first when I heard that mother would be adopting another child but after seeing how easily Glen walked into our lives I decided that, I would come to enjoy having Glen as a brother.

**Tsubaki**

I was already happy when I heard that I would be getting a new sibling. When I met Glen I was even happier. He was a young, blacked hair, boy who acted more like an adult. He was really polite and almost the total opposite of Wataru. I decided to make time to bond with my new little brother. When he told me to shut up I was surprised. He was like a cat who had just barred his teeth. After he left the room I was more confused than angry. Then when I saw him sleeping on Kaname's back I was even more confused. First he's calm and peaceful, then he's harsh, and then he's adorable. I seriously don't know anymore but for some reason I'm okay with that. I'm curious of just what type of person Glen is, but I guessing I'll learn about him later, after all he's family now.

**Kaname  
**  
I was surprised when I learned I would be getting a new brother. But to be honest I wasn't feeling that up to getting a new brother. When I met my new brother he change my opinion completely. He was small, had black hair,and purple eyes. From what I know he was adopted like Louis. What I also did not expect was how mature he acted, and if anything this only furthered my interest in him. I also learned that messing with Glen is a bad idea. He seems very defensive and if anything it makes him cuter. When I heard from Iori that Glen was crying I was worried that Glen might not want to be part of this family anymore. But I was relieved and grateful to find that Glen had been calmed down by Ema and was sleeping peacefully in her arms. After carrying Glen and watching him sleep peacefully I had found that my new little brother had sneaked his way into my heart. I didn't know what the future held with this interesting, new addition to our family, but I already like my new brother.  
**  
**

**Ukyo  
**

When I learned that I would be getting a new brother I was worried. Mother gave no clues about him at all, besides the fact that he's male. I wondered how this would affect our already large family and how he would handle it. I had no time to think about it though because I had a case. But when I came home I had found that he was already there. I met him in the living room and was relieved to find that everybody was warming up to him. I was surprised by how formal he was, everything he did was smart and well thought out. That how I figured out that he wasn't just an ordinary child. I was happy by that point to get anew brother. I hope that everything goes smoothly and that everyone excepts Glen with open arms and I hope Glen does too.

**Masaomi**

When I first saw Glen I was surprised at how young he was. I did not expect mom to adopt a young person. He also seemed to be really mature but that did nothing to gauged Wataru's excitement. He seemed really happy that he had gotten a new brother about the same age as him. As for me I was more than okay to have another kid brother. I could tell that he was different; but that's pretty much it. I hope that I get closer to my new brother, he is really interesting. I hope that Wataru and him are going to be the best of friends.

* * *

**Sorry that's all, since Subaru, Natsume, and Hikaru haven't met Glen yet I wont be doing this for them yet. And since I already did an POV for Ema I won't be doing on for her( Unless you want me to) Anyway tell me what you think of this idea, is it good, or bad? And about the drawing of Glen that I'm doing, I guess it's almost done so i cant wait to upload it. Anyway thanks for reading.**

**Pixelimage2o13**


	7. Chapter 6: Happiness does exist

**Yay I'm back! Sorry about the delay but here it is the 6th chapter. Well I don't have much to say about this chapter, but that the introduction process is pretty much done, now we can get to the serious part! Oh yeah I'm done with the picture of Glen I just have to find dome way to post it on this site. So anyway wish me good luck! BYE~**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Happiness does exist**

When Louis had asked that same dreaded question again, I answered easily. I didn't know why, but I guess I trust them more than I did before. This caused me to reflect upon what I had forgotten to take account of: I have a family now. A huge family, full of wonderful people, and many amazing characters. I smiled while playing with my food which made many of my siblings raise their eyebrows, but they said nothing. Wataru who took part in the conversation got out of his chair and gave me a huge hug.  
" Welcome to the family Onii-san!" he exclaimed and his hug tightened. I didn't have a problem with this because I found Wataru adorable.  
" Wataru!" Masaomi chastised his brother but after a few chuckles from the other brothers and one look at Wataru happy face he just sighed. After awhile of hugging me Wataru skipped happily to his chair. I smiled at Wataru before I caught Futo staring at me. I did nothing about it and continued eating.

" Say..., I have a question about my other brothers" I said tentatively. This raised the eyebrows of Ukyo and Masaomi while the table went quiet. I was silent for a moment due to nervousness then spoke.

" Where are they right now?" I asked shifting my weight to the side.  
" Well if I would have to say,..." Masaomi said thinking for a moment but before he could finish, Ukyo intervened.  
" I can't say where Natsume and Hikaru are right now but, I can say for certain that Subaru is at his basketball game" he said. So Subaru's a basketball player, this family must be full of amazing people. Unable to control my curiosity I asked another question.  
" You're a lawyer right? Ukyo-san" I said, acting a bit jumpy.  
He looked surprised," Yes, how did you guess" he asked.  
" Well, apparently I'm a child prodigy" I said bringing back the taunting that happened earlier today. That had caused Iori and Kaname to laugh, which confused many of our brothers.

" What are you guys laughing without me?" I heard a voice ask behind me to which point, I had moved very quickly under the table unintentionally. My brothers looked at me weirdly but after I glared at them they stopped.  
" See what you did Hikaru you scared our new brother" Tsubaki said, which made me embarrassed; of course it was one of my brothers. I got back in my seat with a huff and turned to face the man who had surprised me. He was smiling sheepishly.  
" Sorry about that I didn't know you where there" he apologized, and I in return calmed down. The same peaceful expression reappeared on my face and I stood up to introduce myself, but mostly because the man was to tall for my liking.

" Hi, I'm your new brother, Glenis but you can call me Glen if you want." I said, smiling. He stood there for a moment thinking then brought his close to mine.  
" W-what" I stuttered; I never really liked people getting close to me. All of sudden he hugged me excitedly.  
" Welcome to the family" he said simply before going to mother and talking to her about something. By now my face was on fire, so I just frowned and returned to my seat. After awhile I saw Iori repeatedly staring at me, so I asked him what the problem was.

" Oh, I know this might not be the right,to ask this but I wanted to ask, why were yo-" He started but was cut off by the look I gave him. Realizing, that I might have scared some of my brothers, my gaze softened. I shook my head no.  
" Not right now, I'm not ready " I said which was true, I didn't feel like pouring out my feelings again, I had a long day and I was tired. Heavy silence filled the dining table, while I continued to eat, until Mother took charge of the situation.

" Oh!, do you that I bought something for you Glen" She said happily, digging into her bag. At the mention of presents I perked up even though I tried not to show it. After searching for what seemed like forever she found what she was looking for. By now I was really interested and had to try my hardest not to freak out when she pulled out Gummy bears. Gummy bears are my favorite kind of candy, so could you really blame me? I saw Mother's devilish smile and continued to eat, acting uninterested.

" Oh come on Glen, you know you want it~" she taunted while my siblings tried to suppress their laughter.  
" No thank you" I said simply, still resisting my childish urge to take the candy.  
" All you have to do is say you want it" she continued laughing a bit. Now Ema just started giggling, which made me decide that I had enough;two could play at this game too.  
" I know what you're trying to do mom, stop it" I said sounding very upset.  
" Stop what" she said in a mocking tone.

" Come on mom, you know how much I love Gummy bears" I continued.  
" Oh you do? I didn't know that" she said.  
" Please Mom, this is really mean" I said, making my voice tremble. At which point all laughter had stopped but Mother knew better so I would have to go an extra mile to trick her.  
" Please" I begged and made myself cry, but then covered my face with my hands, and made it seemed like I was fighting back the urge to cry. After a few well placed sobs I had her, hook, line, and sinker.  
" Look Glen, I'm sorry, here just take the Gummy bears, I'll get you all the Gummy bears you want just stop crying" she said nervously.  
I looked up a bit, " Really?" I asked in a hopeful voice, with tears still running down my face.  
" Yes,here" she said passing the bag of Gummy bears to me" Take these". After I had the Gummy bears in my hand, I smiled devilishly, more than I wanted to. Futo snickered, I could tell he wasn't fooled by my acting and Mother just frowned.

" Sorry to trick you Mother, but I don't beg for anything, not even Gummy bears" I said smiling.  
" I can't believe after having, so many children in my family that I fell for that" Mother sighed but Futo who was next to her comforted her.  
" It's not your fault Mother," Futo said before turning to me" Your acting skills were wonderful"  
" Thank you, I try," I said but then shifted my eyes to the side" If only others would congratulate me like that, instead they always put the fact that I'm a child into it". I had said the last part purposely to give them a clue of why I act like an adult. Futo looked t me strangely, and some of my siblings who were already confused seemed even more confused.

" I'm home" I heard a voice say from the living room; still not used to it.  
" Oh Natsume dear, were in the dining room, come and meet your new brother" Mother stated. When I heard footsteps I turned around in my seat, only to meet an orange haired man, who seemed taken aback by my appearance.

" Oh " he said simply.  
" Glen this is Natsume, Natsume this is Glen" Mother said pointing to Natsume.  
" Nice, to meet you Natsume-san" I said yawning, since I was getting really tired.  
" Nice to meet you too" he said slowly like he was unsure of what to say. But now I didn't really care, I was too tired to care. I rolled up my sleeves and checked the time; 9:30. Even though I've tried so hard to sleep at a later bed time I only ever make it to 9 before I get so tired that I can't even sleep. Mother noticed my drowsiness.  
" Glen! are you alright, do you want to sleep now?" she asked.  
" Yeah" I said simply to which Mother nodded her head.

" Natsume since your up walk with Glen to his room" Mother said kindly but even though, that did not change my hatred for being called a child.  
" Don't worry, I can walk up there myslef" I said still having an edge on my voice.  
" Such an independent child"was the last thing I heard before going to my room. Once I was there, I closed the door behind me and enjoyed the silence. I was unsure if getting a new family was such a good thing right now, I mean I get to be part of this amazing family, and all these new emotions were confusing me. I got on my bed that mother and father arranged for me and breathed in the peaceful air. I was so used to being all by myself too, but also lonely, so maybe it is a good thing. I quickly got up unzipped my bags, got my pajamas, put them on then laid on the bed again. I hoped that this was for real, that I could actually have a real family, that would me nice.

* * *

**That's all I hoped you enjoyed chapter 6!  
**

**-Pixelimage2013**


	8. Chapter 7: Leaving

**Here's Chapter 7 guys. And again I don't have anything much to say except that, I'm probably going to be making new fanfictions for BrotherCon and K( An awesome anime, if you haven't heard about it though I didn't really like the ending...) Anyway enough rambling, I hope you enjoy Bye~**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Leaving **

I awoke with a slight headache, but I still looked forward to today. I enjoyed the silence for a while then stretched and got out of bed. I took a moment to stare at my precious lava lamp, before I checked the time. It was 5:30 which I hope would give me time to shower before anyone else woke up. It took me time to notice a basket full of things in front of my door and when I did I smiled. It was clearly put there by my family last night, even though I was probably rude to them; I tended to get like that when I'm really tired.

I took the basket and put it on my desk, that Father made for me, before leaving my room. I would make sure to look in it later but first I needed a shower. It was extremely cold outside in the hallway, so I quickly escaped back to my room. I grabbed my white robe and slipped it on. When I wen't outside, I caught a glimpse of Wataru wandering the halls tiredly. Just then I had an idea, so I silently snuck up behind him and before he turned around, I hugged him. He let out a playful shriek and laughed.  
"Good morning, Wataru-kun!" I said laughing as well.  
" Good morning Gle-nii-san" he responded after his laughter subsided. Our fun was interrupted when someone open their door grumpily.  
" What are you doing , don't you know idols need their sleep!" Futo said grumpily.  
" Sorry, Futo-san"" Good morning Futo-san" me and Wataru said at the same time, which caused us to break out in laughter again.  
" It's too early in the morning for this" Futo mumbled and then closed his door.  
" Anyway, what are you doing up so early, Wataru?" I asked.

" That's what I could ask the both of you" Masaomi chastised from behind us, which surprised me and Wataru.  
" I could hear your laughter all the way from my room you know" he said putting a hand on both of our shoulders.  
" I just wanted to take a shower" I responded guiltily.  
" Sorry Masa-nii, I couldn't sleep" Wataru said, and yawned again.  
" Okay then, just next time, try to be more quiet some of us our sleeping" he said sighing.  
"Okay Masa-nii" Wataru said to his older brother.  
" Fine" I sighed, because I know it was my fault in the first place, I guess I could never really escape the grip of childhood.  
" And come on Wataru, I try to help you sleep" Masaomi said, taking Wataru's hand.  
" Okay!Bye Gle-nii-san" Wataru whisper-yelled, before going back into his room with Masaomi.

The morning was pretty eventful, to say the least. I didn't actually get to shower like I wanted to but that didn't matter to me. Apparently Ukyo was already downstairs cooking breakfast for the early birds in the family so I wasn't the first one awake. Iori was already awake and a man I guessed to be Subaru was talking to him. I stood by the doorway for awhile, just observing them, until Iori spotted me and called me over.  
" Ah, Glen-kun, Good morning, come over here" he said waving at me. I sighed and walked over there.  
" Good morning, Iori-san," I responded then turned my attention to the confused man next to Iori, " You must be Subaru, right?"  
" Yeah..., but who are you?" he asked.  
" I'm Glenis your new brother,but just call me Glen" I said and Subaru seemed to get it now.  
" Oh,then, nice to meet you Glen" he said averting his eyes away from me.  
" How was your game?" I asked out of courtesy not curiosity. He was clearly shocked but answered anyway.  
" It was fine, we won three to one, and how do you even know about this?" he asked.  
" I just have a knack for remembering things I overhear, that's all" I said smiling at my confused brother.  
" You see Glen here, has a mind of adult, yet the body of a 12 year old" Iori joked and put a free arm around me.

" There's a reason for that, you know, I'd rather be treated like an adult then a kid" I said and yawned.  
" Hnn~, is that right?" he asked rhetorically and stretched, before getting up.  
" I'll be going now Ukyo, bye Glen I'll see later this afternoon" he yelled before going to what, I guessed was school.  
" Okay, be careful," Ukyo said and peered over the counter" Oh, Glen I didn't even notice you come in here, what are you doing up so early?"  
" I wanted to take an early shower, but I guess that's not happening" I answered but mumbled the last part.  
" Aren't you going to school, Glen?" Subaru asked which reminded me about the whole school situation.

" No not until Monday" I sighed.  
" What's wrong?" Ukyo asked while walking over to me and setting a plate of eggs in front of me before walking back to the kitchen.  
" Thanks, And I guess it's because I'll have to be around kids the same age as me, and even though I'll probably be with Wataru, it still wont feel right" I answered truthfully. but even then my brothers seemed confused.  
" What do you mean?" Subaru asked.  
" I, don't really like kids that much, and I'm kind of confused on weather I should skip middle school and leave Wataru behind, or stay and be in an environment I don't feel comfortable in."

" You don't have to stay with Wataru if you don't want to, you know" Ukyo said.  
" I know I jus-" I had wanted to say more but Ema had walked in interrupting me.  
" Good morning" she yawned. Ema had already had her school uniform and Juli was on her shoulder.  
" Good morning Ema" Ukyo greeted calmly but Subaru did the exact opposite.  
" G-good Morning Ema" he stuttered as a blush crept on his face and he turned the opposite direction. I was confused by Subaru's actions and so was Ema but she just shrugged it of. I saw Subaru glance back at still-standing Ema and then back again so I decided to follow his gaze. When I did I found out that he was staring at a portion of Ema's underwear that was showing under her school uniform.

" Ema, your skirt" I whispered pointing down which made her look down and fix her dress.  
" Thank you, Glen" she said blushing a bit. When she did Subaru gave me a thankful look and then left for school.

After Ema came Yusuke, because apparently they have the same class together, then he quickly finished eating and they both left. It was at that point I realized that a lot of my siblings were going to leave, so I was probably going to alone for most of the day. Even mother and Father had already left late last night when I was sleeping. Then everybody else started coming and leaving. Tsubaki and Azusa came down after Kaname who had a job to go to and Futo who had school. After they left Louis came down and stayed for a while before leaving. Then Masaomi came down with Wataru, ate breakfast and left for an emergency call. Which then left it up to Ukyo to drive Wataru to school, and after that he left for a case.

When I heard nothing but silence in the house I had declared that I was alone. I went to check the list that Ukyo check before and found that I would be alone for about 4 hours until Tsubaki and Azusa came home. Usually I wouldn't be bothered by this but for some reason I was already feeling lonely. I figured this would be the perfect time to take a shower because honestly I had nothing else to do. When I came out though I could here a faint ringing going through the house. When I found the source to said ringing it turned out to be a phone and after thinking it over I picked it up

" Um hello who is this?" the man on the other phone asked.  
" Um, Glen..." I said not knowing if I should answer this stranger or not.  
" Oh! Glen, It's Natsume" he said and suddenly I recognized his voice and felt safe again.  
" Hi, Natsume, why are you calling?" I asked leaning over the kitchen table.

" Hey your alone, right now right?" he asked completely disregarding my question but I answer anyway.  
" Yeah, What about it?" I asked.  
" Then would you like to hang out?, I'm free right now" he suggested which lifted up my spirit.  
" Yes!" I said excitedly before clearly might throat and answering again.  
" I mean sure, I would like to hang out" I said all the while with a huge smile on my face. I heard him chuckle a bit.  
" What's so funny" I retorted jokingly.  
" Nothing," he said rapidly" I'll pick you up soon okay"  
" Okay" I said barely able to contain my excitement, but I realized that I wasn't even dressed yet so I ran to my room to change. I could already tell this was going to be fun.

* * *

T**here you go Ladies and Gentleman chapter 7! Funny thing was I named it Leaving because at first it seems that everybody is leaving Glen, but actually everybody's leaving the house. Poor House XD. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, does it even count as a cliffhanger if the situation isn't even serious? I don't know. So Anyway Bye~**

**Pixelimage2013**


	9. Chapter 8: Brothers

**Sorry for the delay, in truth I kind of lost inspiration for this story, as horrible as that sounds I did, but then I listened to the ending of the anime over 9000 times and checked out some pictures of BroCon(mainly my beloved Louis XD) and I finally found my inspiration again. So sorry if this seems rushed or bad, I'm just getting back into it, so yeah. Anyway, some of you must've noticed the picture of Gen that I uploaded. I have like five different drawings of him, but I like that one better so that's the one I updated if you guys want to see the other ones, I could do that... Anyway enough rambling I hope you enjoy chapter 8. Bye~**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Brothers**

Natsume picked me up at 1:47 and started to drive somewhere. And I didn't know where, because every time I asked he just shrugged. When we finally got to our destination, I was surprised to find that we were at a carnival. He pulled up at a park nearby, and smiled at me.  
" A Carnival?" I asked in amazement and he nodded his head.  
" Yep, it just came to town a few days ago, so I thought we should go before it leaves" he said and opened his door. It took me some time before I realized that I was supposed to follow him. When I opened the door and stepped out I wasn't able to see him at all. I calmed myself down, and started to weave my way through the crowd. The longer I searched the more negative my thoughts became. _What if I never find him, what if he doesn't notice I'm gone, what if he leaves me here, I don't know the way back home._ When I found a bench I sat down in it and took deep breaths. It was going to be fine, he would find me eventually.

_But this place is pretty big._ Even if this place is big he'll keep searching for me. _But what if he never cared in the first place?, what if he wanted to leave me here?._ There's no way he could do that, right? I looked around, still no sign of him. _I only met him, it might be possible that he left me here. _Now I was starting to doubt my brother, I'm so horrible. I sat up, and started to search for him, it was better than sitting on a bench, doing nothing I decided to find high ground, since it would be easier to spot him from above. Once I found a small hill I did an overview of the park but still didn't find him.

I gave up that plan and made my way to his car, if I stayed in one place he was bound to find me soon enough. But I started to get paranoid and could feel my eyes watering , so I forced myself not to cry. I could feel tears running down my face so I put my face into my knees until I heard Natsume's voice. I looked up to find him running towards me, and I immediately hugged him.  
" Glen! I've been looking for you everywhere" he said panting.  
" I got lost" I said hugging him tighter, I didn't care if there were people watching, I didn't care if I seemed childish, I just felt so happy to be with family right now.  
" Glen, are you crying?" he asked worriedly.  
"No" I mumbled.  
" Yeah right, your crying aren't you?" he said taking out his phone.  
" I'm not" I mumbled and turned away from him.

" Sure...anyway, Glen give me your phone for a sec" he said and held out his hand. Once I gave it to him he pushed some buttons and then gave it back to me.  
" Now, I have your number, and you have mine just in case we get separated again" he said as I looked at his contact. He was the first contact I had since I got my phone, I was overjoyed to know that he cared.  
" Oh, and about that crying," he said and started to wipe my face and though I didn't protest, I was still embarrassed.  
" Awwww~" I heard a group of girls squeal and I snapped out of my daze. I pushed away from Natsume by instinct and didn't even bother to look at the girls.  
"Your little brother is so cute, can we take a picture with him, please?" they asked.  
"It's all up to him" Natsume answered, intentionally putting me in the spotlight. I was going to say no, but one look into their hopeful eyes swayed me.  
" Fine" I sighed and held out my hand for their camera. They looked at me with confusion but gave it to me anyway. When I moved to the middle off their group and held out the video camera they finally understood and crouched down to my level. I wasn't going to lie though, I loved cameras especially if their taking pictures of me.  
So, i couldn't help , but try to take the perfect picture, which led to multiple clicks of the camera and multiple expressions. The girls didn't seem to mind, because when I gave them their camera back they just did high-pitched screams and thanked me.

" Hey Glen" Natsume started while we were finally walking into the Carnival" Do you want to be a model when your older?" _Wow._ I was surprised he guessed it, without me having me tell him about it.  
" Yeah," I answered" But please don't say 'when your older' it makes it seem like it's impossible to be one right now" And here it comes the everlasting, 'your too young' part, it was always pointed out by anyone I told my ambitions to.

" What, you mean you want to become a model right now, that seems hard" he said. I was surprised he didn't say anything about my age.  
" Thanks for pointing that out Natsume, I already know that from experience" I said gloomily.  
" It's your dream?" he asked as if to make sure I was absolutely serious.  
" Ambition" I corrected.  
" What?" he asked clearly confused.  
" It's an ambition, that's enough to convince you I'm serious right?" I asked looking into his eyes for extra measures. He didn't say anything else and just walked over to an ice cream stand.  
" Hey Glen what's your favorite flavor?" he asked, so I looked over the list of flavors. One flavor caught my eye but I wondered if it was too strange to mention. After thinking over it I decided to go for it.

" The pistachio" I said but he just gave me a bewildered look.  
" The what?" he asked and I pointed to the flavors spot on the list.  
" The pistachio" I repeated.  
" But why?, did you eat it before?" he asked.  
" No, at least I don't think so, but it just seems familiar, for some reason" I responded, thinking about the weird feeling I got from that name. He looked at me for a while, and I figured it take more than that to convince him.  
" Please" I pleaded, holding him arm. That did the trick because moments later I had the ice cream in my hands and was about to try it. Once I did, fuzzy memories came to me and I was filled with a warm feeling . I could hear a women's voice call out to me and tell me to open up, it was the prettiest voice I've ever heard, and it made me feel at home.

"Glen" Natsume's voice pulled me back to reality.  
" Did you really like it that much?" he asked. The woman might have been my mother feeding me but it might have not so I didn't want to tell him anything yet.  
" Yeah, it's great, wanna try?" I offered holding up a spoonful of ice cream.  
" No" he sighed like something was wrong.  
" What's wrong Natsu-san?" I asked.  
" Well I guess it's because- one minute did you just give me a nickname?" he asked.  
" Yeah, I guess I did," I smiled at him" I guess that means I've warmed up to you"

The rest of the day was pretty eventful,I had won 13 prizes for Wataru half being stuffed toys, an adorable pink bunny in a store caught my eye, but I knew I couldn't take it home with me, so I ended up ignoring it, and I played a shooting game with Natsume which I beat him at. And now I was waiting for Natsume to finish going to the bathroom but when I heard the angry shouts of girl, I ended up doing something I thought I would never do.

" What do you mean I can't get it!?"  
" Sorry, Meg but you already spent a lot of money trying to get that bear and the rest of the money's for lunch" the woman responded calmly.  
" But I want it~" the girl cried.  
" If we get more money I can buy another one for you"  
" But I want that one" the girl shrieked. I looked at the booth, it was another shooting ring except, that you had to shoot down the toy you wanted. When I saw the stubborn look on the little girls face I wavered again. I sighed and sat down on one of the booth's chairs fortunately the family didn't notice. I took money from my wallet, gave it to the person in charge, and got a fake shot-gun in return. It took me two tries but I was able to win the bear that the girl so desperately wanted, but she still didn't notice.

She finally noticed when I walked over to her and put the Teddy Bear on her head. She took one look up grabbed the bear and screamed louder than she did before, this time in happiness.  
" Is this for me! Can I have it. Please, please, please~" she begged, practically jumping up and down. I calmed her down with a few well placed smiles and hushes.  
" I won it for you" I said blushing.  
" Really?! Oh my gosh, thank you so much! Thank you" she said excited and kissed me on the cheek. Once she stepped back she smiled at me and ran off to go tell her parents. By then my face was on fire, I hadn't expected her to do that, not in a million years. I had never been kissed by a girl, ever, in my life and I certainly, hadn't wanted to be. If anything this was too much for me to take, I wanted to go home and pretend none of that, I wanted Natsume to never know what happened. I wanted him to come out of the bathroom and ask why my face was so red, and then I would've lied and said I had a fever in which he would take me home and no one would know, but no. Natsume had seen it all from begging to end.

" Your such a good person Glen, not to mention a lady-killer, you just won the favors of another girl" he joked as we were walking to the car. Even then my face was still hot.  
" You're not helping Natsume" I responded and hid my face in my hand.  
" Are you okay, it wasn't that embarrassing, was it?" he asked walking into the car.  
" Yes! Unfortunately. But where not talking about his ever again" I said following him into the car.  
" But why? I think this is something that the others should know about" he stated. Well he did have a point, but It was still something too embarrassing to talk about.  
" Fine," I sighed and put my head on the headrest " But I'm not going take part in that conversation"  
" That's okay" he mumbled and started to drive home. It was silent between us once more as I looked back on the events of today. It was so unexpected, getting lost, taking pictures with girls who called me cut, the unplanned bond between me and Natsume, and my first kiss. But now I was going home.

* * *

**Anyway that's all, sorry again about not updating! There where a lot of problems including all the keys on my computer changing. And why Pistachio Ice cream? Because I've tasted it before an I really liked it so that's the flavor I went with. Anyway that's enough wasting you time. Bye~**

**-Pixelimage2013**


	10. Limits of brotherly love & cute bunnies

**Hey Guys here's chapter 9! LOL That moment I realized that I might have been spelling Fuuto's name wrong the entire time. OMG I cant believe it! I've been spelling his name wrong the entire time! And I say he's one of my favorite characters! * face-palm* Anyway sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy. Bye~**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Limits of brotherly love and cute bunnies; part 1**

When I arrived home, I was surprised to hear none of my siblings voices. With over 10 brothers in the house, I expected to hear at least somebody's voice. Yet when I looked down from the balcony I saw something I would never forget. Tsubaki, my brother, was Kissing Ema, my sister. It wasn't just a peck on the cheek I love you like a sister kiss, it was a mouth to mouth kiss.  
" Glen? What are you looking at?" Natsume asked moving over to me, once he saw what I saw he had the same expression as me, except with anger.  
" Tsubaki!Stop" Natsume yelled, and hurried downstairs. He wrenched Tsubaki from a now blushing Ema.  
" What!? It isn't like you haven't done the same thing" Tsubaki yelled back.  
" Look" Natsume said pointing in my direction. I had covered my face with my hands to cover the blush spreading, I didn't understand. _Weren't they supposed to be brothers, ad sister, why were they kissing!? _

" Oh" Tsubaki said guiltily.  
" I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean t-I'm sorry!" I stuttered then proceeded to abscond into the hallway. I was so confused. _Was that the reason for those strange looks that my brothers gave Ema, did they all love her, like that? _Once I got into my room, I shut the door behind me and locked it. I needed some time to think about this, and there was no doubt that one of my siblings would come find me. I heard a knock on my door, it was Ema.  
" Glen, let's talk about this, please" she pleaded.  
" I know it looks bad, but I swear it's not, it's their genuine feelings, for me" she pleaded again, and I gave in. I walked, begrudgingly to the door and unlocked it. I didn't even bother to greet her, before sitting on my bed again. She sat with me and put her hand on mine. After a moment of silence she spoke.  
" It's true what I said, they truly love me Glen, and even if it's troublesome sometimes, I think it's sweet"  
" Doesn't it bother you? I-I don't even understand how it's possible"

" What's possible?"  
" How they could fall, in l-love... with you Ema ?" I asked.  
" What do you mean?"  
" I mean, what kind of love? And if it's 'that' kind of love, what does it mean? Aren't there boundaries?"  
" Hm~, that's a good question. I had to say what kind of love... it'd be the kind where, someone is so precious to you, you can't bear to be without them, and of course there's boundaries, I made sure to draw that line" said said, it was like she had been dealing with this for a long time.  
" When did it start, and does everybody love you like that?"  
" I guess it started when I first became their family, except for Yusuke, maybe, since he was in school with me, before I became family, and yeah pretty much everybody, I think, some of them haven't even confessed to me yet but some are like Tsubaki and just hit on me every chance they get"  
"That's so weird. And so reckless, aren't they afraid of hurting each other? Or even you? How could they let themselves..." I stopped short.

" It is kind of reckless, but sometimes, Glen, you cant choose who you fall in love with, it just, happens, and a lot of them are careful too. I mean look at Yusuke he's loved me for longer, yet didn't confess or make a move, or even say anything about it. It gets me worried sometimes"  
So they all love her, like a sister but not like a sister. I had to admit it was kind of sweet, but really strange at the same time. I really couldn't decide weather to be for it or against it. It was like half of me was finding it hard to except and the other half of me wanted to except it.

" So what do you think, Glen? Can you except this weird family into your life?" she asked.  
" What do you mean, 'can I except'?Of course I can! What kind of question is that onee-san?" I laughed, and hugged her.  
" Glen! Y-you,..." she started, blushing.  
" What? I've hugged you before? Remember? Your just so warm" I said snuggling closer to her. She just chuckled and sat there with me for a moment in 's when I remembered my unchecked gift basket, that everyone made for me.  
" Oh yeah!" I said getting up and reaching under my bed for said basket. I pulled it up, sat on my bed again and started to look through it's contents.  
" You didn't check it already?" she asked scooting closer to me.

" Yeah, I guess I was so excited to hang out with Natsume, that I forgot" In the basket I found a bunch of dandelions, some candy, painting tools, a miniature basketball hoop, a key chain, a photo-book, my packet of gummy bears that I must have left at the table yesterday, and a few novels.  
" Oh! The dandelions are from Iori, , the candy's from Masaomi and Yusuke, the novels are from Hikaru, the painting stuffs from me since I checked your room and saw that you had a few paintings, the photo-book's from Ukyo, the key chain is from Tsubaki and Azusa, the basketball hoop's from Subaru, and the gummy bears are, well yours" It was so nice of them, now that I think about it I'm glad I got like 20 stuffed animals for each of them.

I could just give Wataru his then I could give everyone elses, to them separately. _Speaking of that bag, where is it?  
_"What's wrong?"  
"I think I forgot something, and Natsume might have it" and as if on cue, Natsume came into the room.  
" Hey, Glen you forgot this" he said and held out the heavy bag"  
" How many things do you have in there, Glen?" Ema asked giggling.  
" What can I say? I'm good at winning stuff" I said grabbing the bag.

" Yeah you should have seen him, he was winning everything! He even won the favors of this girl, by winning her this toy she wanted" he bragged.  
" Natsume!" I yelled blushing.  
" What? You said I could talk about it" I sighed and started to search through my bag, for his gift.  
" Fine, here" I said taking out a orange cat that I won, while he wasn't looking, and handed it to him.  
" When did you win this? And is this for me?" he asked.  
" I won it while you weren't looking, I'm not stupid enough to win something that I was going to give to a person right in front of their face, that ruins the surprise"

" Oh, That's nice of you Glen. It reminds me of my two cats" he said looking warmly at the stuffed toys.  
" You have cats, what are their names ?" I asked.  
" Tsubaki and Azusa"  
" You named them after them? You must be really close"  
" Well we are triplets, I'm just the fraternal twin, their the identical ones"  
" That sounds really nice"

" Well their both trouble makers, especially Tsubaki" he said looking back in the direction of the living room. Just then we all heard Tsubaki's distressed movements around the apartments. Natsume rolled his eyes and peeked out of the door.  
" What's going on now Tsubaki" Natsume yelled.  
" This stupid bunny that's whats going on!" Tsubaki yelled back. Natsume rolled his eyes again and chuckled.  
" Wanna go check this out" he suggested and both me and Ema shrugged.

Once we made it to the living room we got to see the source of this problem. Tsubaki was chasing around this pink bunny, that looked a lot like the bunny I saw at the store. I rushed downstairs once I realized that it was the exact bunny. It was currently trembling in a corner that Tsubaki cornered it in.  
" Tsubaki stop!" I said pushing him away from the scared little thing.  
" What!? Why?" he asked clearly confused as I approached the animal carefully. When I was getting close to touching it, it bit me.  
" Ouch!" I said but continued to approach it anyway.  
" Glen! What do you think your doing get away from it!" my brother said worriedly but I ignored him. I was finally able to touch the animal and started by petting it softly.  
" Shh~" I whispered when it got scared again. When I deemed it safe I picked the animal and held it.  
" That was really reckless of you Glen" Masaomi chastised.  
" You know what else is reckless,?" I started  
" What?"  
" Falling in love with your sister" I said, putting them all on the spot, if Ema thought that I was going to keep quiet about it, she was surely mistaken. The room fell silent for a moment as a few of my brothers took on guilty faces.

" When did you find out" Kaname asked.  
" Oh, when I came home and found Tsubaki kissing Ema, oh and when Ema herself told me" I said smiling. I could tell what most of them were thinking from their guilty expressions, and they were wrong. This new piece of information about my family, didn't change my thoughts about them, I still loved them, if anything this made things more interesting.

* * *

**Sorry this ended so suddenly I just didn't know when to end it. There will be a part two coming soon, so look forward to it! Bye~  
**  
**Pixelimage2013**


	11. Limits of brotherly love &cute bunnies 2

**Hi guys I'm back with chapter 10. Sorry it took so long. But anyway, besides that. I hope you enjoys bye~.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Limits of brotherly love and pink bunnies part 2**

" This doesn't change what I think about you guys, even if it was so reckless of you to fall for Ema, I think it's cute" I smiled. I felt hands close around my waist and someone pull me into a hug. Tsubaki was easily able to spin me around a few times leaving me giggling.  
" Why,did you do that for?" I asked him still laughing.  
" You're so unfair Glen~ Tsubaki whined.  
" Huh? Why?" I asked confused.

" One moment you're the cutest thing ever, the next you sound like some boring adult" he groaned melodramatically.  
" You think, I'm cute" I said blushing.  
" Yeah, I think everybody does" Azusa chipped in, I didn't even recognize that he was in the living room. I smiled, I was truly happy, no one had ever called me cute before. That reminded me of the little creature in my arms, it was still peacefully resting their turning its head multiple times a minute. I was absolutely in love with it, too bad I couldn't keep it.  
" What do you plan to do with it?" Ema asked.  
" I have to return it of course" I said trying to act like it didn't break my heart to mention the thought of giving it up.  
" It seems like you want to keep it" Ema smiled, knowingly.

" I could never do that, I hardly have any money to take care of it, to take it to the vet every month, pay for its treatment, pay for the animal itself, and I'll be going to school soon, and since nobody will be here it'll be alone, so I don't want to be bother to everyone since they'll have to chip in to feed it and take care of it for me,an-" Tsubaki had put his hand over my mouth, so I stopped.  
" Calm down Glen! Seriously you're even hurting my brain!" he laughed and took his hand off of my mouth.  
" Well it's all true." I murmured blushing.  
" Yes, it's true but you don't need to worry about it now! That's one of the perks of being young, you don't have to worry about stuff like that" he said.  
" Okay I'll try, I sighed.  
" So the plan is to give it back, tomorrow morning, right? Since it's too late now" Natsume added and I nodded my head.  
" Wait, what time is it now?" Masaomi asked.  
" 6:30"

" Fuuto's show! Were missing it" Masaomi exclaimed as he sat down and opened the TV. I sat down as well, and continued to pet the bunny. At the sound of Fuuto's singing the rest of my brothers started to gather in the living room, almost instinctively.  
" It's one of the things we do regularly," Kaname said, lazily hugging and resting his head on my shoulder.  
" Hey!" I complained, but didn't stop him. I just relaxed and listened to Fuuto's beautiful singing. I always found Futo inspiring, he was able to become such a successful singer, and shattered all negative expectations for him.

" Wah~ Fuu-chan's singing!" Wataru yelled and ran downstairs.  
" Welcome back Gle-nii-san!," He exclaimed, hugging me" What do you think, Fuu-chan's so cool, right?"  
" Yeah, he is" I responded hugging him back. We all listened to Fuuto, singing in silence, until the concert was over. That was Wataru noticed the bunny in my lap.  
" Who, this?" he asked reaching to pet the bunny. This time the bunny didn't bite anyone, instead it seemed happy to be pet.  
" Why, now all of a sudden, is it being so friendly?" Tsubaki asked scornfully.  
" Pet's are more trustworthy towards children, it takes longer for them to trust adults, some people say it's because children have more good intentions, and adults don't" I said.  
" That's true! I still don't trust all these wolves!" I heard a new voice say. The source of this voice was Ema's pet, Juli. I blinked at the squirrel, and it blinked back.  
" Glen? What's wrong?" Ema asked worriedly.  
" I think I just imagined Juli talking, I must really be out of it" I said shying away from her pet. Ema took on a shocked expression, but still stayed quiet.

" Juli? Talking? You are out of it, if you heard him talk," Kaname added" But he does seem like he's always trying to say something to us"  
" Really? I never noticed" Ema, giggled nervously, but now I was suspicious. But I dropped it.  
" Ukyo, can we keep him?" Wataru asked.  
" Her" I corrected.  
" How can you tell?" Wataru asked holding up the bunny over his head.  
" It's just one of those things you know, out of experience"  
" Oh. Your so smart Gle-nii-san, you know everything" he said and sat down on my lap.

" No... not really" I muttered, just giggle in response.  
" So can we keep her? " Wataru asked again.  
" It's up to Glen, if he want's to he can" Ukyo said peeking out of the kitchen. I looked at the bunny, and it looked back, with what looked like beady eyes.  
" Can I?"  
" Yeah, of course" I had to force myself not to cry in happiness, when he said that. The rest of my siblings just laughed.  
" But first we have to bring it back, to its store"  
" Okay" I sang. The room fell silent for a moment before Ukyo called us to the dinner table. Once everybody was there, I was shocked to find out that I wasn't overwhelmed anymore, by the size of my new family. Dinner was wonderful, though something felt off. I felt as though I was forgetting something. I looked down at the bunny in my hands and suddenly remembered it.  
" Ukyo, do we have any carrots?" I asked getting up.

" Yeah, why?" he asked.  
" I just forgot that I needed to feed this bunny" I got the carrots from the fridge and grabbed a knife. I felt the knife removed from my hands by Wataru.  
" I'll cut it for you, I don't want you to get another injury" he said, and though I could tell, that he mean't it in a caring matter, that he was only trying to help, I couldn't stop myself from being angry. I didn't say anything to him and just let him cut the carrots, but I was still glaring holes into his back.  
" Glen, is scary when he's angry" Tsubaki pointed out, which snapped me out of my anger. I rubbed my temples, in an attempt to calm down, and sighed. I made my way back to my seat and continued to eat.  
" Sorry" I mumbled. I always perceived it as negative, when people tried to help me, so much so that I became fiercely independent by age 9.  
" Oh that's all right," Masaomi said as he finished, cutting the carrots" You said that sometimes, animals don't know right from wrong, so they end up doing things that are bad, without actually meaning it. I think you're the same" He held my hands with his and smiled.  
" Were your family now, that means were here to help and love you" The room fell silent, and I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I softly began crying. Never had I been told anything like that in my life, and I felt so happy about it. If there was one thing I could say to all of them, at that moment.

It would be thank you.

* * *

**On a quick note what do you guys think the bunny should be named? If you have any ideas don't be afraid to tell me them!**

**That's it Guys. I hope that wasn't to short for the amount of time that I took to get this to you. Now excuse me while I quote Glen.**

** If there was one thing I could say to all of you it'd be Thank You. Thank you for liking, reviewing, Favoriting all that good stuff. But also thank you for staying around for this long, your good vibes are appreciated XD. Anyway Bye~**

**Pixelimage2013 **


	12. Chapter 11: Bad history with school

**Here's chapter 11. Don't have much to say so I'll just leave you guys off with a note. This part will be sad( at least I hope so) so feels ahoy! XD Anyway I hope you enjoy. Bye~**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Bad history with school**

I remember when I first started school. I was so excited because I would finally be able to see my friend who I wasn't even able write a letter. You see, his new parents were rich and they thought that their son should only hang out with prominent people, so of course they didn't approve of his friendship with me They banned him from having any contact with me, so it was just me that whole entire summer, in the orphanage, alone. I pushed through it though because he wrote a letter to me about his parents not being able to move to another city, so they would have no choice but to send him to the only school in the district.

I was so excited, trying out clothes since he probably would want to try to take pictures of me again, studying because I would prove his parents wrong about me, and drawing pictures for him since he always liked my drawings. I remembered skipping to the bus in that crucial moment, walking nervously through the school, and finally scanning the class room for him. I remember thinking that he was just late, when I saw that he wasn't there, than believing he was just sick, when he didn't show up at all. Then I remember walking to the teacher and asking if my friend was sick, and feeling the warmth drain out of me when the teacher said my friend wasn't even in this school. I found it so hard to believe, he said that he would be there, he was my only friend, he was the only one who understood me. _How could they take him away from me?  
_

It got worse from there. I tried to get past my heartbreak, I tried to hope, I tried to find an excuse for it. But it was simple his parents had token him to another city, where he could be around other "smart people". I slowly found myself hating him, he didn't do anything, I just so overcome with sadness, anger and jealousy. How could he get adopted so soon, but I couldn't, anyone who came to the orphanage just skipped over me, like I was nothing. I went to my days crying, because no one liked me in the orphanage, they all hated me. Whenever I showed myself to them they just start bullying and hurting me, so I stopped showing up. Even the stopped caring, some of them even bullied me, but they did it in a way that wouldn't get caught and judge. It was that silent hatred that hurt me the most, not even the physical pain hurt that much.  
_  
_He was my only source of light, so you must have imagined how I felt when he left. First I was unimaginably depressed, then I was angry. At the point I found myself hating the world, my friends new parents who stole him from me, the care-workers who hated me silently, the ex-orphan children who mocked and bullied me for 3 years but somehow got adopted, the teachers that smiled at me everyday falsely and never truly listened to me, my class-mates who looked at me like I was a disgusting outcast and who told me I should either grow up and die in a hole, everybody who just ignored my pain in the fear of getting hurt, all the adults who didn't adopt me, everybody who lived a normal life, and even myself. I stopped crying, I started studying in attempt to make my life better, because no one was going to save me, I had to save myself.

It was then that I grew a hatred for being a kid, and I decided to be an adult. I knew I couldn't physically become an adult, but I could behave like one. That next summer I dedicated myself to the study of adulthood. I studied how to be professional figure out proper etiquette and even took up a small time job moping floors so I could get a phone. I also tried my hardest to put my past behind me, since I was a new person now, who wasn't as weak as before. Soon school time came again and I was ready. I didn't need any friends, or help, I was ready to get proper education,and move on in my life.

Then _he_ showed up. After a year of leaving me, he came back. His parents must have just sent him here on a whim, or it was life trying to destroy me again. But I wasn't going to let him know that I even remembered him anymore, I was on a mission to ignore everybody, I thought that friends only hurt you in the end. So I did, I ignored him for a good 2 months before he approached me himself one day. He asked me if I even cared anymore and I just acted dumb. He just continued to apologize and make up excuses, but I wasn't having any of it, he didn't understand my pain, no one did, so why should I even try? I just continued to pretend that I didn't even know him, hoping that he would feel the hatred and pain behind my words.

It got to the point when he himself got angry and said that " my parents were always right about you, I found it hard to believe so I begged them to let me come back and prove them wrong, but your just like they said. Just a bitter brat who only thinks about himself" At that point my anger would be peaked, but what was the point of getting angry? It would do nothing but prolonged our conversation, so I just walked away. I soon felt a pang of regret in my chest but I pushed it away, I refused to let him get close enough to leave, and hurt me again. It was around that time when Asahina family adopted me, so I felt so relieved to be away from him. The moment I saw the Asahina I felt saved, they all treated me with such kindness and love, I couldn't imagine them ever leaving.

Then the word school was mentioned,and I felt a chill go up my spine. Sure Wataru was going to be there, but I was still worried. At the mere mention of school I wanted to hide in a corner and not go. But looking at my new family gave me strength, hope, and optimism. So now I was standing in front of my new school with Wataru holding my hand and walking with me to the main lobby. I paused for a moment gathered up the courage and stepped inside.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. I kind of wanted to give a little back-story of Glens troubles so I hope I did that right. Anyway don't have much to say so Bye~**

**Pixelimage2013**


	13. Short 1: First come, first serve

**Okay first want to start with an explanation. This will be a short story connecting to the main story about my OC Glenis but it wont be a continuation of the actual story. The reason for this is, I've really gone stale with this Fanfiction, I feel like I really lost my inspiration for it.  
So I hope that these short stories will help!So yeah, wish me luck and I hope you enjoy. Bye~**

* * *

**First come first serve**

I sitting on the couch kicking my legs up and down. Tsubaki, who had promised to let me hear his voice acting was running late and I was getting impatient. I glanced at his bag that was lying on the floor and was half tempted to draw something on it. Instead I grabbed the bag and started going through it with a grin on my face.  
" What a fun game you're playing Glen, what would Tsubaki think if he saw you playing this game?" said Futo who had just sneaked up behind me.  
" When did you get here, Futo?" I asked still a bit startled.  
" Doesn't matter, what matters is that I'm here. You should really pay attention, to your surroundings though, if I was a killer you would be dead" he laughed, making a gun with his hands, and pretending to shoot me.  
" I don't know what idiot would shoot and kid with 13 brothers in the house, he would wish he would have died before, you guys got to him" I said, swatting away his gun.  
" Touche. But where's Tsubaki-nii, did he leave his stuff here again like an idiot"

" No, he's supposed to let me hear his voice acting, but he's late" I said angrily and took out my purple marker.  
" Oh? Are you angry at Tsubaki-nii for being late, that's pretty childish of you" he teased ,as I took out a random unimportant paper from his bag and began to think about what I should write on it.  
" A new game! Can I play to?" he asked mischievously, plopping himself next to me.  
" But Futo-san this game's only for children" I mocked, turning away from him, which was a mistake. In an instant Futo hugged me, and I felt him rest his head on my shoulder.  
" Then why don't we play a different, game Glen, just the two of us together " he whispered but I knew it was acting.

" What are you auditioning for now?" I asked coldly as sign for him to stop. I sighed when he just moved closer.  
" What do you mean, Glen? I'm saying this because I love you" he purred, which still made me blush.  
" Are you just doing this for fun?" I asked, trying to get him off through indirect persuasion.  
" No, I'm just practicing lines for this new drama that's supposed to be really hard to get into" he said normally, but still didn't stop hugging me.  
" Aren't you still an Idol, what will happen to your career if you get the part?"

" I won't stop singing, but I also want to do other I'm glad you're so confident in my abilities, that you could say for sure that I'd get the part"  
" Of course you will, I wouldn't expect anything less from you" I stated proudly.  
" Is it because I'm a Idol or your brother?" he asked, suddenly getting serious.  
" Neither. It's because, I know what type of person you are Futo, you always know exactly what your after and you'd never back down from a challenge just because your against all the pros, " I said blushing " Plus, I really look up to you not just because you're an Idol or my brother, but because your amazing". He just looked at me in surprise but then something else I couldn't recognize. He smiled and hugged me tighter.

" Hey Glen, what's the G, stand for?" he asked randomly and I guessed he meant my middle name.  
" Gwenoldon" I answered.  
" Okay" he said simply and stood up. He looked at me again a smirk.  
" Hey, Glen can I borrow, that marker and paper" I looked back at the paper I had so easily forgotten and gave it to him. After writing something, he grabbed my arm and yanked me up.

" I'm going to be borrowing you for a moment" he declared and dragged me upstairs.  
" W-Hey!? You just can't decide that! And for what?" I yelled.  
" I want you to help me practice acting".  
" But what about Tsubaki?". In response to my question, he looked back at the note with a smile on his face.  
" Why do you think I left that note for?"

_**...**_

A few moments when Tsubaki realized, that he'd promised Glen, that he would let him hear his voice acting, he rushed towards the living room, only to find that Glen was not there. He was about to go search for Glen, until he noticed that one of his papers had been written on. Almost immediately he recognized Futo's handwriting, but despite feeling the overwhelming desire to stop reading it, was too interested to stop.

_' Hey Tsubaki-nii~ , I'll be borrowing Gwenny from you, I hope that's not a problem. Before you get upset you must remember you did make poor Gwenny wait 20 minutes for you, what a bad onii-san you must be in his eyes right now. But don't worry I'm keeping Gwenny company right now and we're gonna have lots of fun without you. Remember, first come first serve! Love Futo~'_

Tsubaki sighed in annoyance at his bother, but then smirked. After all it was easy to see how quickly Futo came to love their adorable new brother.

* * *

** That's it for this short! Yes Fluff between Futo and Glen was ensued, and yes it was fun writing. I think this was just the thing to get my inspiration back, But anyway I hope you enjoyed and I think I might be doing more shorts like these in the near future. Bye~**

**Pixelimage2013**


	14. Chapter 12: Beginning of what?

**Hi guys! Sorry for being so late with this update, I was still kind of (home)stuck (XD inside joke). But on other news I figured out a name for Glens pet bunny, which is Anu, a mix of Amu from Shugo Chara and Anbu( probably spelling that wrong) from Naruto! **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Beginning of what? **

Surprisingly nothing bad happened in school. After all those days of dreading and worrying, it just turned out to just be paranoia. When I walked into my classroom with Wataru, since we turned out to be in the same class, all I did was sit down and have Wataru introduce me to all his friends ,until the teacher came in. The teacher introduced me to the entire class, and give me a small stack of books. She explained that they were my academic textbooks and went on to class.  
I went through the entire day in a peaceful daze and familiarized myself with the school. Throughout the who day Wataru was excitedly introducing me to everybody he knew, and only stopped once to have lunch with me.

Soon it was the end of the day and I had planned to watch Wataru play base-ball at recess, but ended up playing base-ball with him, after a lot of persuasion on his part. By the end of the game, I was enjoying my day more than I thought I would. At home, we arrived later than everybody else.  
" Hey, guys, how was school?" Ukyo asked.  
" It was fine" I replied.  
" Oh! You should've seen Gle-nii-san play baseball, he was so cool!" Wataru said excitedly.  
" Oh really?" Ukyo asked, raising his eyebrows at me.  
" No I wasn't," I mumbled, " if anything Wa-chan was better than me" Wataru paid no mind to the nickname I gave him and just seemed to grow happier. While everybody else was talking I drifted to my room to find Anu, who I left in my room. When I went inside she was on my bed, under my pillow chewing on it slightly. I smiled and picked her up. She was actually really easy to adopt. That Sunday morning I brought her to the shop, expecting to have to adopt her properly, but the owner just took one look at me and said I could have her for free.  
She squirmed adorably in my arms as I went back to the living room.

" What did you think you'd accomplish by doing that?" I turned and witnessed Kaname and Iori talking about something that seemed very important. Before I could hear any more of the conversation, I walked quickly back to the kitchen to feed Anu. When I heard footsteps, I looked up to find Louis standing there.  
" Oh, good afternoon, Glen. How was school?" Louis asked as I took out a carrot and a knife.  
" It was fine, I guess" I sighed as I began cutting.  
" What's wrong, did something happen?"

" It was just-  
" Hey Louis!Have you seen Ema!?" I looked around and try to find the source of this voice but the only person it could come from was Juli. This was the third time I heard Juli talking, and I don't believe I'm imagining it.  
" Hey Louis... did you hear Juli say something?, because I'm seriously starting to question whether I'm sane or not" I asked and Juli blinks.  
" You can hear me, wolf?" I jumped back making Louis drop the towel he was holding.  
" What's wrong?" Louis peers over my shoulder and sees Juli run around my legs.

" I-I think I need to go to a mental facility, this is the 5th time I've heard Juli say something!" I stutter and he starts laughing. After a while of laughing he hugs me.  
" You don't need to go to a mental hospital, Glen I can hear him too" he said still giggling.  
" What?"  
" Well me and Ema are able to hear him just fine, we didn't expect you to hear him too" I looked down at Juli who had just jumped on the table.

" So, Ema has a talking, pet?"  
" Not a pet wolf! A guardian!" he yelled and jumps up to my head.  
" And he just called me a wolf!?" I grabbed him and looked closer at him.

" He calls everyone in our family that" Louis explained and started fiddling with my hair.  
" Let go of me wolf! I have to search for Ema! Who knows what those other wolves could be doing to her" he yelled and squirmed around violently but I wasn't going to let him go that easily.  
" You don't have to be so worried, they're her brothers what's the worst they could do?" I asked and moved Juli up and down playfully.  
" I can assure you they can, their dangerous wolves and you should do your best to not grow up like them, Glen!" I frowned and pulled him closer.  
" What have they done to make, you not trust them, Juli?" I ask him sadly.  
" What do you mean what have they done? They've hugged her, kissed her, cornered her, and even pushed her down on a bed, how could I ever trust them after that?" he yelled angrily. I was so surprised by what he said that I put him down and started to think. Louis frowned at me slightly but kept quiet.

_How could they do such a thing? But I guess it's expected if they love her that much, but it's still wrong! But if they've really done that much then what if they!_  
I shook my head and cleared myself of such thoughts, after all if I'm going to be their sibling I need to trust them. But even then I couldn't help myself from worrying.  
"So now you see why I must be at Ema's side, 24/7" he says and finally breaks free from my grip. He immediately dashed out of the kitchen, leaving me with Louis. I exchange glances with him, then continued to feed Anu.

**...**

Dinner was okay. Besides getting bombarded by questions from my siblings about how my first day there was something else on my mind. I paid close attention to the looks that my brothers were giving my sister, and smiled eternally. Even when I had found out what my brothers had actually done to my sister, my opinion didn't change.  
" Speaking of school, did you guys know that Ema, got the highest grade for her class" Yusuke brought up randomly after the table became quiet. Almost immediately the table was loud with cheers for the person in question. All the commotion reminded me of my own studying and goals, and for some reason I missed the peaceful silence I had when I was alone. I quietly continued to eat my food.

" That's our sis! The smartest person in the world" Kaname joked. Once I finished,I got up from the table and began to put away my plate . I didn't even look back once as I walked back to my room and left my siblings behind.

* * *

**This is the end of this Chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Bye~**

**Pixelimage2013**


End file.
